fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament/Silver
Silver, whose title is Exchanger, is a playable character in Pokémon Adventures: World Tournament. His three Pokémon are Feraligatr, Weavile and Honchkrow. Overview Silver is a glass cannon type of character who has three very fast and strong Pokémon, but that are very frail as a result. This gives him a high learning curve, as you must be precise and careful when playing as him, but he is generally considered to be one of the strongest trainers in the game once mastered. Feraligatr is Silver's main Pokémon when it comes to land combat. It is a surprisingly mobile Pokémon with powerful, fast attacks, especially at close range, where it is very threatening. Compared to the rest of his team, Feraligatr has the highest raw damage, but does not have many combo options. Additionally, Feraligatr is vulnerable to ranged attacks and attacks from the air, having few ways of countering these kinds of attacks. Nonetheless, the foe does not want to deal with Feraligatr if it gets close enough. Its Light Attacks and Heavy Attacks are fairly standard, being fast and strong attacks respectively, while its Special Attacks tend to be mobility options, melee attacks with special attributes, or both. Weavile, being Silver's actual first Pokémon, is the one that embodies his playstyle the best, being a highly aggressive Pokémon capable of performing long drawn-out combos, but that cannot afford to make many mistakes as it is a very frail Pokémon. However, its light weight and small frame make it hard to combo itself, and it is a very mobile Pokémon as well. Its Light Attacks come out nearly instantly, while its Heavy Attacks tend to be combo starters and finishers. Its Special Attacks consist of melee attacks with special properties, like Feraligatr, but it also has some projectiles to deal with zoners, although it has trouble dealing with them like Feraligatr. This is when Honchkrow comes in. Compared to his other two Pokémon, Honchkrow is not as strong and deadly, but it makes up for that with powerful support options in order to break down defensive foes so they end up vulnerable to Silver's other two Pokémon. It boasts high mobility, notably being capable of air dashing by pressing the jump button in midair; this allows it to get past most projectiles, except anti-air ones. Honchkrow, being designed to counter defense, mainly suffers when fighting against other offensive foes, as they are not bothered by Honchkrow's anti-defense moves very much and are capable of abusing its relatively large frame. Honchkrow's Light Attacks leave behind wind currents that subtly push or attract foes, while its Heavy Attacks deal high shield damage. Its Special Attacks consists of techniques designed to get past stall-y foes. Moveset Trainer Skill Silver's "Trainer Skill" is known as Snatch, which consists of... temporarily stealing one of the foes's Poké Balls, effectively preventing them from using one of their non-active Pokémon for ten seconds in total. No idea how that's allowed, but he's nice enough to give the Poké Ball back afterward. While this skill is very powerful, it must be used wisely, as it can only be used once per match. Of course, Silver can't use the Pokémon he stole, and even if he could, it wouldn't listen to him. Feraligatr Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Weavile Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Honchkrow Light Attacks Heavy Attacks Special Attacks Alternate Costumes TBA Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Characters Category:Subpages